Two Weeks
by slaymaster
Summary: It had all started as a silly joke two weeks earlier at the 12th Precinct's Christmas party and led to a bet between Castle and Beckett. "You're on. Whoever caves first has to fulfill the other's wildest fantasy." ONESHOT


**uh I've never really written this sort of thing before and it kind of took on a life of it's own and turned out tamer than I intended. This was initially written for Hiatus Kink Meme.**

* * *

It had all started as a silly joke two weeks earlier at the 12th Precinct's Christmas party. She had been wearing a sequined mini-dress that barely covered the cheeks of her ass and her hair was tousled. She had looked stunning and wasn't surprised when Castle grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the ladies bathroom. They weren't officially _out_ as a couple yet and she knew her dress was doing things to him, things he needed to act on.

"Yo, Beckett, Castle, where are you going?" she heard Esposito call out from behind her. Castle dropped her hand immediately as she spun around to face her friend, finding him with his arms crossed and Ryan, in an identical pose, beside him.

"Uh, we were just -"

"Don't worry. I remember the honeymoon stage with Jenny. We couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"That's not what this is" Castle balked, although Kate noticed a glint in his eyes.

Ryan laughed, "I bet you can't even go a day without sex. We've seen you sneaking off." Kate looked guiltily at Castle. Being caught was exactly what she had been afraid of.

"Don't worry Beckett, we'll cover for you" Esposito added, gesturing for them to continue what they had been doing before hitting Ryan in the chest. "What's your problem man!"

* * *

He had pushed himself up against her in the ladies room stall and his hands cupped the cheeks of her ass, his mouth kissing the soft skin on neck.

"Castle" she breathed heavily

"mmm"

"Do you think that the boys had a point?"

He wasn't listening. "mmm?"

"Castle, I'm serious!"

He pulled his lips away, standing straight. "Really? You want to do this now?"

"You don't think we might have a little too much sex?"

He laughed. She hated when he laughed at her. "Miss Beckett, I'm merely trying to keep up with you!"

This time was her turn to laugh. She grabbed his hands and pulled them off her ass, "Are you telling me that you could go longer than me without sex? You?"

He pulled her back towards him, pressing his lips to hers. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

She again pushed him away, flattening her dress, biting her lip seductively. She leaned into his body, noticing how hard he was and purred in his ear. "You're on. Whoever caves first has to fulfill the other's wildest fantasy." With that, Kate turned and opened the stall door and returned to the party leaving Castle in a puddle on the floor.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two long pleasureless weeks. Kate groaned thinking about how painful it had been as she paced through her apartment. She hadn't been able to keep still for a week. She had no idea why she had started the stupid bet anyway. Kate Beckett was a sexual person. She _needed _sex; she _craved_ it. Castle was right; he _had _just been trying to keep up with her. Of course, she was so competitive that she needed to win. But right now, she just needed relief.

It had been fun at first, almost like a return to the unresolved tension of the past. The fun lasted all of a day. Now it was pure torture. The only relief she had in the stupid bet was that Castle would be struggling just as much as she was. He _had _to be. She grabbed her phone from the table and sat on her couch, her leg jiggling uncontrollably. Unlocking the phone, she pulled up the call screen, her thumb hovering over Castle's number, unsure of whether she wanted to give in. She couldn't bring herself to lose to him, but she needed sex. She needed him. She needed Castle inside her, and the sooner, the better.

* * *

Rick had been trying to write, but he was struggling. He may have gone without sex before, but sex with Kate was a different thing all together. He hadn't even jerked off. It was one of Kate's stupid rules. No masturbation. He hadn't gone this long without sex or masturbation since he was 12 years old. He hadn't had a shower that wasn't cold in a week and a half.

He had no idea how Kate was doing this, how she was managing. He had stopped going into the precinct and had barely seen Kate in the past few days. Seeing her every day and not being able to act on his urges was just too hard, pun intended.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated on the desk. He reached for his phone and saw the text from Kate on the screen. _Come over. Now. _

He stood immediately, and practically ran out of his office. He was back a few seconds later, grabbing his forgotten keys and wallet.

* * *

He banged on the door, eager to finally relieve the pressure that had been building inside of him.

"Door is unlocked" Kate yelled from inside the apartment.

He turned the handle and took a deep breath to calm himself down before taking a step inside. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Kate?"

"Just a minute" she called from the bedroom. He stood waiting, fiddling nervously, but unsure why.

After what seemed an eternity, Kate emerged from her bedroom wearing little more than a scrap of fabric. The short and tight black dress clung to her curves and accentuate her amazing body. She was braless, a fact he knew thanks to the cut-outs directly under her breasts. And then there were the boots. Kate Beckett was wearing "fuck me" boots, and it was honestly the one thing he wanted to do in that moment.

"Kate, you look-"

"Amazing?"

"That and more!" He was in awe and had no idea how she was real. How a person could be as beautiful, intelligent and kindhearted as Kate Beckett was a mystery he would never solve.

She was giving him _that_ look. The look she gave when she was trying to tease him. That look she had given him for years. With that look, he knew Kate's game. He understood the dress, the boots and the sense of urgency in her text. She was trying to trick him into letting her win.

She was good. It took all his strength not to fuck her against the wall, but he couldn't let her win, not this way. He had lusted after her every day for four years, he was sure he could last longer than her. He had been a single father for almost 18 years, so if she thought he would give in after two weeks, she was extremely mistaken.

"So, Mr Castle, what are we doing tonight?" she said softly as she ran a hand through his hair, her other hand resting on his chest. He took a deep breath and could smell the cherry blossom and ginseng shampoo he knew she used. She was too damn sexy, and she knew it.

He hated this. He hated that she made it so difficult. At this point he had the choice between succumbing and not. Or he could make her squirm.

"Anything you want" he said as he placed his left hand on the small of her back, his right resting on her hip. "Anything"

* * *

She lay in bed, eyes wide open and trained on the ceiling. Her arms were crossed on her chest; her left ankle rested on the other. He had resisted her and that made her feel physically sick. Technically, he hadn't done anything wrong; she had told him that sex was out of the question. Really, he was just doing what she said.

Kate had purposely chosen an outfit that she thought would have him begging her to fuck him. When he told her she could choose their plans for the evening, she chose a nightclub and danced sexily. She "accidentally" sat in his lap, claiming to have misjudged the space when they sat down in a booth. She giggled. _She_ giggled. Nothing.

It really was the itch that wouldn't scratch. Her bed had felt empty ever since that stupid bet. She didn't even know why she was doing it, why she was torturing herself. Her wildest fantasy? Sure, she had a kinky side, but there was not a single thing that writer boy wouldn't do if she asked. And him? Well his idea of wild was her idea of tame. There was really no reason for either to be holding out to prove a point, especially a point so stupid.

She kicked off the covers and got out of bed. Kate opened her underwear drawer and rummaged through, looking for the bra that matched the lace thong she was wearing. Finding the red and black bra, she put it on and walked to her closet, selecting a a navy trench coat that she _knew_ Castle liked. It was time for her to end this, once and for all.


End file.
